ori_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orcs
The Orcs The Desert of Syr'pr The desert lies across the Tailbone Mountains to the south-west of Empire lands. And one of the races that occupies these lands are the tribal orcs. But these are not the usual image of orcs. While still maintaining a large stature, these orcs stand strait and generally appear more humanoid than monstrous. Most have piercing red eyes and curved horns like that of a ram. Their skin color varies, but the most common skin color of these orcs is a dark, rust colored orange. The Daughters of Light A matriarchal tribe of these orcs is known as The Daughters of Light. A nomadic tribe, the Daughters travel across the great Desert of Syr'pr, but make their home within the jagged fused quartz mountains of the Glass Valley in the northern section of the desert. While traditionally a honorable and well recognized tribe, the Daughters have recently fallen out of favor with many of the other desert clans. For the daughters have made the mistake of taking up arms against the Crystalline Dragonflight that inhabits the Tailbone Mountains. Seeking treasure and riches, the Daughters of Light have used their magics and advanced hit and run tactics to kill several adult dragons, and one ancient one. Earning them distrust and even hatred from the other orcish clans who had peaceful relations with the dragonflight, or even venerated them as deities. But this doesn't seem to bother the Daughters, for it seems that their leader, Ulsa, has gained some sort of unnatural power... Roamer and Sit Among the largest orc clan, The Freed, there is an ancient legend of two brothers who together started the orcish clans. And the story goes as such... Once upon a time, there was a ram by the name of Roamer. And Roamer acted as anyone with such a name would, and traveled all across Ori. Walking along the coasts and climbing the highest mountains. He met many ancient peoples and would teach them how to climb high cliffs if they would teach him something about themselves. And so, Roamer learned as much as he could about the world and its peoples and returned home to Syr'pr. But as he climbed over the Tailbone and looked towards the mountain that he had called home, he noticed that it had moved far off into the distance. Perplexed by this moving mountain, Roamer made his way over and up it. Much to Roamer's surprise, the peak of the mountain had a face carved into the stone, and as the ram approached the mountain spoke out to him in a deep and rumbling voice. "Welcome back, Roamer." it boomed, startling Roamer. "You speak a civilized tongue. And you know my name. But I do not know yours mighty mountain." "I have known you since you were a lamb, Roamer. And you have known me, even though you didn't understand. For you are a ram with speech because you have lived upon my skin and my magic has absorbed into you. And you may call me Sit, for most time I spend sitting and enjoying the nature around and on me." In a moment of clarity, Roamer know that this was true and gave a nod of acceptance. "You are a kind and gentle spirit, Sit. Thank you for my speech." Sit's face twisted into a smile. "I will do one better, Roamer. And I will grant you a piece of my heart. And with it you may join the bipedal people of this world and spread your desire for travel and discovery." And with that, Roamer was turned into the first orc. Ram horns jutting from his head, and a piece of the giant's heart beating in his breast. He was ready to go out and spread the orcish desire form exploration, discovery, and learning. Category:Races Category:Civilisations